Retail locations execute sales transactions using point-of-sale (“POS”) terminals, such as cash registers. Some POS terminals additionally track purchases made and adjust a database of store inventory accordingly. Other POS systems print promotions on the sales receipt, while yet another type of POS system displays promotional images on electronic or video displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,163 to Van Luchene, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a POS terminal or other computing device that provides a plurality of offers to customers, and then measures a performance rate of each offer. For example, the acceptance rate or the profit rate of the offers may be measured. Based on the performance rates, a subset of offers is selected. In one embodiment, the highest performing offers are selected. In another embodiment, those offers having performance rates above a predetermined threshold are selected. The selected subset of offers is then provided, while the remaining, less desirable offers are discontinued.